


Touch

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [35]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Whether in comfort or passion, it was his touch she craved.





	

Never had Olivia craved, actually craved, the touch of another person; never experienced the real physical need to have someone’s hands on her body.

Until James.

He was a trained killer, for Christ’s sake. He’d killed with his bare hands.

Yet it was under the touch of those lethal hands that she’d experienced the most tender, most exquisite pleasure she had ever known.

Whether in comfort or passion, it was his touch she craved.

Not even her husband, whom she’d loved, had generated this need in her.

It was an addiction. James was her drug.

She never wanted to recover.


End file.
